


Be(e) More Careful

by glowingGalaxies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, basically works as a sequel to B, but barely, kinda a lil bit of ladybug too, the title is terrible I know, uhh I guess maybe you could interpret this as the ship if you wanted? but that's not the intention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingGalaxies/pseuds/glowingGalaxies
Summary: “Girl, you’ve gotta tell her! Or,” she lowered her voice conspiratorially, “what ifItold her? At school tomorrow?”“You’d probably give her a heart attack when you told her you know she’s Ladybug! And then her ghost would come back to hauntmebecause I told you! And before you knew it you’d have to organizetwofunerals, inoneday, without my incredible decorative and organizational skills!”Vixen snicked. “Yeah, I’d really be in a mess, huh?”





	Be(e) More Careful

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a sequel to my fic B (which is here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643997/chapters/23550801 ), so it'll probably make more sense if you read that first!

Chloe _really_ had to stop finding herself in these situations.

It had been a few weeks, maybe even a month or two, since that fateful day when Ladybug found out who she was. And only a day after that, Chloe had returned the favor, when a certain classmate of hers had known a _little_ too much regarding the cause of Chloe’s sudden push to be nicer. Not that it had helped anything that Ladybug was so insistent Marinette would understand and be willing to help despite their… history.

They hadn’t had _too_ much trouble keeping up the act that they didn’t get along, although it wasn’t long before the whole class knew that Marinette was “trying to reform Chloe”, in her words. They all were expecting her to be nicer, and she was more relieved than she’d like to admit to oblige. She hadn’t inadvertently caused an akuma since then, and she felt like her guilt was finally lifting.

It was only a week or so ago that a new hero had shown up, a bit too much like a certain akuma. The trio had given her a chance, though, and she hadn’t disappointed. Even if Alya _had_ evidently recruited her to get close up, right-in-the-action footage for the Ladyblog. As Marinette had put it, at least Alya wasn’t putting herself in danger anymore (or, so they _thought_ ); saving her tended to get in the way of plans, when Aya _herself_ wasn’t.

Vixen (who, as everyone agreed, had made the right decision by _not_ taking the same name as that akuma) quickly befriended everyone on the team. Although she wasn’t planning on ever saying it, Queen Bee absolutely considered her a friend. She was fairly certain that after _this_ , though, she’d lose that status.

“... Alya???”

She couldn’t _believe_ she’d pulled a Ladybug and flown into the same bathroom that Vixen was detransforming in. Why hadn’t Alya locked the door?? Who doesn’t do that??

“Bee??” Alya looked like a deer in headlights. She supposed she must’ve looked about the same when Ladybug had done this to her.

“I didn’t see you come in here- Why didn’t you lock the door?? This is a public bathroom, Vix, anyone could’ve come in here!!”

“I was only going to be in here for a second! Why didn’t _you_ pay more attention to where I was going so we wouldn’t pick the same spot??” 

Alya looked more annoyed than mad. Bee hoped that was true. Maybe, if it wasn’t, Marinette could put in a good word for her… did Ladybug and Vixen know each other’s identities? She guessed not. Ladybug was super protective of her own identity, especially after Chloe had found out.

Her comb beeped. She still had a minute or two.

“I- I can’t believe _I_ did this to you!” She finally said.

There was a brief flash of confusion on Alya’s face. “... What?”

Queen Bee tried not to laugh. “I- Ladybug- A few weeks ago I was in the exact same spot you are now!”

“Wait, do you mean literally, or-”

Not noticing the question, she continued. “I had flown into a closet to drop my transformation, but Ladybug opened the door right as I did… you’d think after that, I, of all people, would’ve been a bit more careful!”

“Ladybug knows your identity??”

“I- well- yeah! Haven’t you noticed at school-” she froze. If she gave away _anything_ , Alya was going to figure it out. She wasn’t ready for that. Marinette was probably _way_ more forgiving than her, and she didn’t want to test her luck.

Unfortunately, it seemed like that may have already been too much. “We’re in the same class? _Ladybug_ is in the same class as us??”

Her comb beeped again. “WELL you know what that means, I better get going! I’ll see you at patrol tonight and definitely not at or anywhere near the school, bye!” she said, definitely not panicking (Why would she be panicking right now? Absolutely no reason! Everything was _fine_.) as she flew off.

Alya’s suspicious glances around the class were not lost on her. She considered taking her comb off, and stashing it in her bag until after school, but knew that Alya would pick up on anything and it’d only draw her attention and focus. And Marinette would probably ask. Chloe was not ready for that conversation.

Of course, at patrol, Ladybug clearly picked up that something had happened between them, and decided she and Chat were going to split up from them and patrol the other half of the city, “to cover ground faster.” Not that they ever even _found_ anything on patrol.

Vixen turned to her, infuriatingly casual. “So… Bee. You wouldn’t happen to have been wearing your comb in class today, were you?”

Queen Bee tried to remain nonchalant. It wasn’t working. “Uh… well, lots of people in your class wear combs, I’m sure, I don’t think that that’d be a very good method of figuring it out, right?- not that I’m even in the same class as you, I misspoke earlier, we don’t…” she trailed off as she saw a very knowing look on Vixen’s face, and gave a very resignated sigh. “Yeah, I’m the only person in our class who has a comb in their hair. You got me.”

“Oh man, I can’t believe you’ve been Chloe this whole time!! No wonder you’re trying to be nice all of a sudden! Was that because Ladybug found out? How’d you convince Marinette to- oh my god, is Marinette-” Queen Bee very loudly shooshed her before she could finish.

“Do you want me to be dead by tomorrow?? Ladybug’s going to _kill_ me when she finds out about this! Like, I still can’t believe she didn’t when she first found out who I was!!”

“You didn’t tell her about _it_?”

“No! I don’t think Chat even knows that anyone knows anyone else’s identities yet at all!!”

“Girl, you’ve gotta tell her! Or,” she lowered her voice conspiratorially, “what if _I_ told her? At school tomorrow?”

“You’d probably give her a heart attack when you told her you know she’s Ladybug! And then her ghost would come back to haunt _me_ because I told you! And before you knew it you’d have to organize _two_ funerals, in _one_ day, without my incredible decorative and organizational skills!”

Vixen snicked. “Yeah, I’d really be in a mess, huh?”

“This is serious! What if she stops wanting to work with me?? What if we stop… being… friends?” She winced as she said that last word. Some friend she was.

Vixen stopped laughing. “Hey, it’ll be fine. Marinette’ll understand, especially if she made the same mistake herself. But we should probably tell her sooner rather than later.”

Queen Bee nodded. “I guess you’re right, you probably know her better than me.”

“Wow, yeah, I know Ladybug better than almost anyone in the city!! How cool is _that_?”

Now it was her turn to laugh. “I can’t believe I ever thought Vixen was cool, you’re such a nerd.”

“Hey!” Vixen said indignantly. “Like I don’t know now that Chloe is a huge nerd too!”

“What, did you think I was cool before?”

“Pfft! No! But you always seemed to think you were!”

“Whatever,” she huffed, faking annoyance. “Let’s get this stupid patrol over with before we give Ladybug another reason to be mad at us.” 

And, with that, Queen Bee took off across the rooftops, Vixen following closely behind.


End file.
